


The Sirens Cove

by purplepirate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Out of Character, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Sexy Times, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but its not happening, damn it gajeel, dragon slayer mate au, mentions of gajeel/levy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirate/pseuds/purplepirate
Summary: They all thought it was just another normal night at the bar. However, they weren't expecting the performer to be someone they knew especially with it being her.For Juvia it was just another night of work but, she was wrong. She never thought so much would be exposed
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Cobra, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 3





	The Sirens Cove

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot story. The first chapter is 16 pages long. I honestly don't know how I always do that. I constantly write a single chapter as a crazy amount of pages long. 
> 
> I personally love rare pairs, if you don't like it then why did you click my story? I personally HATE the Gray/Juvia ship, so don't bitch at me about how this story isn't that ship. It will never be and I will never write it. If anything I'll write about it in a bashing way but other than that, that shit is staying away from stories. 
> 
> With that rant done I hope you guys enjoy the story.

**The Siren’s Cove**

  
  


They were walking down the street telling the visiting mages about the secret local pub that has become a recent favorite of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu was talking Sting’s and anyone else's, who was listening, ears off. The group was made up of the heavy hitters of Fairy Tail. Team Natsu was in the front of the group leading the way. Up front with Team Natsu was Mira and Lisanna talking to the girls of the team. Gray was walking behind silently, chiming in every once in a while. Natsu and Happy were at the back talking to Sting and Lector of Sabertooth, with Bickslow. They were all walking to the bar and going to meet everyone else there.

“Where is everyone else? I thought we would have bumped into some of them by now” Bickslow asked out loud, as he playfully pushed Happy off his shoulder with one of his babies. This then caused Happy to start chasing the wooden dolls. This caused Natsu and Bickslow to laugh. 

“They’re already at the Siren's Cove waiting for us,” Mira said up front responding back to the question. The group walked for a few minutes before they reached the pub. As they were walking up to the building they could see it had two floors with a big wrap around deck and a balcony on the second floor to relax with plenty of seating. On the deck was the rest of the group chatting to one another. The Thunder Legion was sitting at a table with Elfman and Jellal. Off to their right sitting on the railing or leaning against it was Rogue with Frosch sleeping in his arms, Cobra, and Midnight, who was surprisingly up. The table behind the first group had everyone else sitting on couches, benches, or the floor. Sitting on the couch was Levy,and Lyon while Gajeel was sitting on the bench with Pantherlilly. Sitting on the floor across from him was Bacchus who was bickering with Gajeel. Walking up the stairs the first group greeted everyone as they finally met up. Playful jeers were given by Gajeel and Bacchaus as they teased Natsu and Lucy about them finally getting together. 

“Oh yeah! Well at least I told her I liked before you told L-” Natsu said back, but before he could finish his sentence Gajeel put his hand over his mouth shushing him. Everybody laughed as the two males started to quietly argue off to the side. Some of the females sent knowing looks to a blushing Levy. Both groups now converging into one made their way into the bar after Cana popped her head out the door and said that the rest were inside waiting for everyone. Walking in everyone could see the layout of the bar. When they first walked in they could see a small stage for performances, and littered in front were tables and chairs being filled as the nightlife was starting to come alive. On both sides of the building were booths, and in the corner off the left of the stage was the rest of the group. Walking over there it could be seen that this spot was carefully picked as it had a view over every exit and opening in case of an attack. By the front of the building immediately off to the right of the front door, was the bar where Cana was setting up a tab for the big group and told them to keep the drinks coming. Looking at the left and right side of the building were the stairs going up to the second floor where there were more spots to relax and sit. All in all this hidden gem was very cozy and discreet, much to the happiness of the mages who wanted to avoid fans tonight. 

“Hey Lucy, how did you and Natsu find this place anyway?” Cana asked as she was carrying back some drinks with the wait staff right behind her with trays of alcohol. Grabbing a fruity cocktail to start the evening off slow, she took a sip before answering Cana.

“Honestly if it wasn’t for the bad thunderstorm three months back we wouldn’t have found it. It was so hidden that when the winds tore up some of the trees it was only then we saw it. Seeing that the building was open and taking in people to shelter them from the rain, we ran in here to wait out the storm” Lucy said as she snuggled up next to Natsu, to which he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This caused some ‘aws’ from the girls and playful jeers from the men. Time continued to pass as the group was having fun hanging out with one another that most didn’t notice a missing face, all except two. 

Looking around, Meredy saw that Juvia wasn’t there with the group. With a frown on her face she got the attention of the group asking where said water mage was. It was only then did everyone finally realised what that nagging voice in their heads was. It was too quiet. Even if everyone was talking, there was a noticeable quietness to the group. They all looked to one another before each started asking if anyone knew where she was. 

* * *

Lucy was walking back to the table with Erza, after using the bathroom, when they both noticed how some of the group seemed concerned. Walking up both ladies asked what was wrong, to which Meredy asked the same question about Juvia. Which made Lucy exclaimed as if she remembered something, which caught everyone's attention.

“I’m so sorry guys, I forgot to tell you guys that Juvia said that she would be too busy to spend an evening with us. Apparently she got another job while waiting in between job requests from the guild. Sorry again” Lucy said as it was clearly seen on her face that she was blushing from embarrassment at forgetting to tell everyone. The group quickly said that it wasn’t a big deal and that it was okay. 

After that small fiasco everyone got settled back in their spots and kept spending time having fun. However, there was one person who was wondering why Juvia wasn’t. _Is she hurt? No she would have told me if she was, we are dating after all, but...what if she still has feelings for that ice bastard Gray?_ The person thought to themselves sullenly as they took another drink of their whiskey. The sour look on their face had some of the males asking if they were okay. They responded with a yes and just said that they were thinking about stuff. The group helped cheer them up a bit, just as Lucy was going to ask what it was they were thinking about the owner stepped onto the stage causing a hush to go over the bar. This immediately caught the attention of the mages as they all looked to see what was going on. 

“Hello everybody, I hope you’re all having a good time so far” he said as many people responded with a joyous cheer. This caused the group to smile when they saw the owner smile at hearing this. It was seen that the older man, who looked to be around Gildarts age, genuinely cared about his customers. He was about 6’3 with tan skin that showed the years of hard work that he endured. He has black hair that ends just below his shoulders when it was in a ponytail. On his face was a short trimmed beard, most would classify it as a salt and pepper beard. His eyes are what caught you and kept your gaze. His left eye is red and his right eye is blue. The complementary colors just kept your gaze, as if begging them to look only at you. “Alright well it's that time of the night where the performance is about to start. I’m here to welcome all you newcomers and regulars to tonight's performer. Those of you who are regulars obviously need no introduction, but since we do have a lot of new faces tonight” he paused as he sent a small smile to the mages, which some raised their drinks to him”I would like for you all to put yours hands together for Sirene!” he said as he stepped off to the side as he introduced tonight's singer. From the loud cheering reactions from the regulars, Sirene was well loved here. This caused the group to look eagerly at the stage as the lights dimmed down and fog started to roll across the ground to entrance everyone here. It was completely dark before a light from behind the curtain illuminated a curvy figure from behind. From what could be seen it was a female of average height behind the curtain. The shadow grew bigger as the mystery person approached the curtain. A dainty pale looking hand appeared from behind the cloth, then the rest of the body started to appear more into view. To the complete and utter surprise of the mage group, there stood in an ethereal beauty was Juvia.

The group started to whisper to one another wondering what was going on. Many wondered if this was a prank that the bar and guild wanted to pull, but from what they could see from the rest of people here, that just wasn’t the case. This was genuine. Juvia was really the performer. The whole group just sat there for a moment before a soft intoxicating bell like voice startled them out of their quiet stupor. For the next thirty minutes Juvia serenaded the bar with her singing voice. To their surprise Juvia was...dare they say it… a better singer than Mira.

The girls could all readily agree and admit that they were jealous of the way Juvia looked and how she captured all the attention of the males in the entire building. The outfit she was wearing was exotic. A red belly dancer outfit that showed her figure off, which was completely different from the Juvia that they knew. On the right side of her body was a slit in the skirt showing her leg as she moved. Something so simple in design had become so alluring. 

* * *

As she lowered her arms from the dance she finished looking off to her right caused Juvia to suck in a breath. For the quickest of moments she made eye contact with _him_. She felt her womanhood tighten and tremble at his stare...his dark and lustful angry stare. Feeling a presence in her mind, Juvia continued on like she just hadn't seen her guildmates unknowingly invade her sanctuary. She started a new song with a sorrowful dance about loss.

**What are you wearing**

That growly voice had her halt her movements, but she made it look like it was a part of the dance at the very emotional bridge in the song. Bringing her arms in as to clutch her heart she crooned out the sad lyrics about a daughter's lost first love, her father. 

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_It's the outfit I perform in_ Juvia said back in her mind to the presence that was there. As she continued to dance she looked over to the right and saw the group of Mages sitting in a U formation from the table. From left to right sat Lyon, Cobra, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, Cana, Bacchus, Meredy, Bickslow, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Mira, Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Jelall, Midnight, Sting, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch. After finishing the song she took a break and went backstage to avoid people. She hears through their connection, his voice.

**Where are you going droplet?**

Juvia smiles because she knows that he is not one for pet names, which means he knows she's upset. As if hearing what she's thinking he speaks again.

**I know when you're upset. What's wrong with my love?**

She sighs before answering him back.

_I know that nobody knew about this place till the thunderstorm and I'm happy that old man Lee is getting more foot traffic but…._

**But what?**

_It just feels like my sanctuary has been invaded. The one thing that kept me going was this place, then you found me that day when I couldn't take it anymore. The ones who caused me pain are in the place I found to hide because of them. I know they didn't mean to hurt me, but they did. I don't know what to do after tonight._

**What do you mean?**

She could hear the worry in his voice, thinking the worst immediately from past experiences. Juvia chuckles as she responds back. 

_I mean that they are going to ask me questions, when they have no right too ...am I being dramatic love?_

She asks him as she freshens up what little makeup she has before looking to the clock. Seeing that twenty minutes had passed she gets up and heads back to the stage. As she approaches the curtain she hears his reply.

**No you're not being dramatic droplet. I'll be by your side no matter what. I love you.**

Hearing those words caused her to tear up a bit but she held it back. Shaking her hands to settle her nerves she walks onto the stage.

_I love you too._

With that she walks through the curtains and onto the stage.

* * *

Hearing cheers and claps Lucy looks up and sees Juvia walk back onto the stage with a smile. Everyone at the table has talked about Juvia since she went backstage. Gajeel tried to get back there to talk to her but the security wouldn't let him. Looking over to him she could see that he's upset about not being able to see her. Looking over everyone it can be seen that Cobra is sitting at the bar with Midnight. They both can only handle so many people, so they needed a break from the group. Hearing music start to play everyone in the bar turned their attention to the stage. Seeing Juvia stand there, she bends down as she grabs the violin that the owner is handing her. Lucy was surprised that Juvia knew how to play a classical instrument. With a deep breath she starts to play. The sound is so sad and wistful, which brought a tear to some people's eyes. She starts to sway before taking another deep breath and starts to sing.

**There's some things I should have said**

**I was too afraid**

**It was just so hard to let you know**

**Now it's all too late**

**What we had was beautiful**

**I didn't want to wreck it all**

**Every day I think about the truth**

**I wish I was**

**I wish I was**

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough to love you**

**I wish I was**

**I wish I was**

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough, brave enough**

**Brave enough to love you**

She starts an intense violin solo that almost makes you see the love she had for the mystery person. The music is taking you on her journey of fear and love. As the music starts to build up even more she hops off the stage and starts to dance around the floor. As she's moving she continues to dance but then slows down her face can be seen, there was such resigned sorrow. It was as if she always knew how it was going to end. As she's walking by the bar she spins and grabs Cobras hand, to everyone's surprise. She makes him dance with her a bit before letting his hands go. His face showed his surprise before he scowls again and sits back in his stool. Turning away Juvia started the next part of the verse.

**Stripped away the walls I built**

**Like no one ever has**

**The hardest part was never known**

**If we were meant to last**

**What we had was beautiful**

**I didn't want to wreck it all**

**Every day I think about the truth**

**I wish I was**

**I wish I was**

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough to love you**

**I wish I was**

**I wish I was**

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough, brave enough**

**Brave enough to love you**

Hopping on to the stage, Juvia brings the violin back up and starts to play again. The sound that comes out this time is somewhat hopeful but still sad. As if they knew it wasn't going to work out before even trying. Spinning around Juvia makes eye contact with the table. This caused them all to suck in a breath, but it's let go quickly as they see she pays them no mind. She starts an intense and intricate dance even while she plays the violin. Turning her body in ways they never thought she could do was mesmerizing the entire table. She smiles sadly as she starts to slow down in the song and dance before she stops, and just sways her body. Opening her mouth she finishes the rest of the song.

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough to love you**

**I wish I was**

**I wish I was**

**Brave enough to love you**

**Brave enough, brave enough**

**Brave enough to love you**

It's silent before the bar erupts into cheers. Lucy sees Juvia tear up a bit, before she wipes away the tear. She smiles while looking over at the table. What she said next surprised them all.

"I wrote that song about you rust-bucket" she gave a small smile as she made eye contact with Gajeel. He sucks in a breath and covers his face, to try and hide what tears were there. The table sat there in silence. "I have one more song for all of you. I hope you all like it" Juvia said with a smile as she handed a worker the violin back. Walking to the curtain she opens it and helps the owner pull out an old grand piano. With a smile she steps back to the front of the stage. "I wrote this last song about someone who means very much to me...honestly I think they had my heart from our first meeting" Juvia pauses with a smile before speaking back up "with the help of Mr. Lee, who has been teaching me piano, we wrote the music together. I hope you all like it and…" she pauses as if contemplating on what she will say next. "My love...you will always have my heart. You never need to doubt it. I love you" Juvia said with a small beautiful smile. With that Mr. Lee started to play the piano.

* * *

Everyone sitting at the table looked to Gray with a smirk. They teased him saying he doesn't have to worry anymore, but little did they know they were wrong. Looking back to his droplet with a neutral but happy face he gave a small smile. Taking a drink of his alcohol, he reached out to Juvia.

 **Droplet** ****

_Yes?_

**Thank you my love**

He sees Juvia give a big smile before she starts to sing. The owner starts off with a soft beautiful melody, that shows how deep the feelings were when it was written.

**Sweet love, sweet love**

**Trapped in your love**

**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**

**My heart and I were buried in dust**

**Free me, free us**

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**

**If you walk away I will suffer tonight**

**I found a man I can trust**

**And boy, I believe in us**

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?**

**I finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am bound to you**

Everyone listening feels the deep vibrations of her voice as she sings. The song Juvia is singing is showing how scared she is, but that she still wants this. The group of mages were surprised by the song and how deep the feelings were. On the stage they saw Juvia wrap her arms around herself as if to protect her from the outside world. Gray was watching Juvia and started to see her in a different light.

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own**

**Walls I built up became my home**

**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**

**Sweet love, so pure**

**I catch my breath we're just one beating heart**

**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**

**I found a man I can trust**

**And boy, I believe in us**

As she is singing Midnight and Cobra get up and walk back over to the group. However, unknown to all one of them stays closer to the stage. Juvia’s face screwed up into pain and fear at the thought of losing the person she is singing about.

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?**

**I finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am bound to**

**Suddenly the moment's here**

**I embrace my fears**

**All that I have been carrying all these years**

**Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?**

**Oh, I can trust**

**And boy, I believe in us**

**I am terrified to love for the first time**

**Can't you see that I'm bound in chains**

**And finally found my way**

**I am bound to you**

**I am**

**Ooh, I am**

**I'm bound to you**

It's quiet for a minute before everyone erupts into cheers. Juvia smiles as she bows and thanks everybody who showed up tonight. The mages from the right all get up to talk to her but someone already beat them to it. What everyone hears shocks them.

"The song was beautiful droplet. Thank you" a strong and deep voice says, but it's hard to see because the lights are still dim. They see Juvia smile before she bends down and hugs somebody around their neck to kiss them. Everyone except the owner were surprised because they all thought she wrote the song for the ice mage Gray. A bartender quickly turns on the lights for everyone to see. Momentarily blinded they all hear Juvia speak.

"I love you so much," she says with happiness in her voice. After everyone could see again they looked up and saw…

Cobra

* * *

Juvia smiles into their kiss as she hears Cobra laughing through their mating link.

_What's so funny my love?_

**They all thought you wrote the song for the ice bitch**

Juvia just chuckles as she released her arms and stood back a little while looking into his eye. With a smile she asks him if he would like to go with her to grab her things from the back. He says yes and grabs her hand. As they walked to the back they already heard everyone whispering like they think he can't hear them. Cobra just snorts and grabs Juvia's waist and pulls her in close. She looks at him confused, but he just kisses her before she can speak. Not that Juvia minded. Cobra growled lowly at wanting to claim his mate in front of people doubting their love, but he had a big feeling that Juvia wouldn’t like it. _Then again when she gets angry she gets even hotter making sex crazier for us. Hmmm_ thought the poison dragon slayer as he felt himself starting to get aroused thinking about his mate. Near the end of those thoughts he sees that they make it back to her dressing room. Walking in first he opened the door while pulling in his beautiful droplet. 

Cobra pushes her against the door after they get into her dressing room. Kissing her mouth he uses his hands to grab her butt and lift her up. This causes her to squeak and wrap her legs around his waist, with her squeak Cobra bites her lips gently asking for entrance. Juvia readily grants him access with a moan, that Cobra is damn sure that all the slayers and those who have enhanced hearing heard. Trailing down his right hand Cobra grabbed her breast with a squeeze. Moaning into his mouth Juvia pushed against his hand asking for more, but Cobra being who he was didn't do as he was asked, even for his mate in this matter.

Trailing his left hand up he grabbed the back of Juvia's hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. He immediately clamped his mouth to her pulse point. Juvia bit her lip to try and keep quiet. Cobra just chuckled at Juvia's attempt to be quiet when they both know she's a screamer. Going to the mating mark Cobra bit into her neck and started sucking. They both knew how crazy she gets after he does that, especially when he breaks her skin with his fangs. With a loud moan Juvia grinds her pelvis against Cobra to try and get some friction. Cobra slips his hand under her bra and starts to tweak her nipple in time with his sucks. Standing up straighter Cobra backed up and started walking to the couch in the room and laid his mate down.

Looking down at her with her hair splayed out around her seemed like the picture of innocence. That only served to make him harder knowing that only he can see her this way. With a grin he reaches under her back and undoes her top. Throwing it over his shoulder Cobra sees his mates breast fully. Leaning down, he took the right nipple in his mouth, while his left hand went to her free nipple. Juvia threw her hands up to her mouth to quiet her moan when Cobra started to suck and pinch her nipples. 

"Mmmmm...hah...E-Erik" Juvia moaned her mate's name in a breathy tone. The dragon slayer stops momentarily to look up at the woman beneath him. However, he continued to play with and suck her breast, which made it hard for Juvia to speak. Everytime he gently bit her nipple, her core would tighten at his touch. With a smirk Cobra switched nipples and continued to tease his mate. Juvia took a shuddering breath before releasing her mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. This made him look up at her fully.

"Hm? What is it droplet?" He said as he laid his head on her left breast. She stared at him for a minute taking in his face. Laying there on top of her with a face of pure content. How she loved this man so much. Those sinfully delicious lips of his have caused so many good things for her. Hearing what she’s thinking makes Cobra smirk at his mate, which caused Juvia to let out a small breathy gasp.

"We need to stop before we go any farther. We can't do it here, I respect Mr. Lee way too much to do that. Also not to mention I don't want to be here for too long. The others might try to stop me and talk, especially Gajeel" Juvia said as she saw Erik get up on his knees and fully crawl over her. This made her shiver because they both knew how badly she wanted to have an orgasm. Erik also wanted to show off his skills (courtesy of his dragon instincts) and warn off other males that had any interest in his mate. Cobra just looked down at his delicious mate and just smirked. Juvia sighed as she saw his eyes shift, which meant his dragon side was more prominent at the moment and that it wouldn't listen to reason. Speaking her mate's name turned into a moan as Cobra ground his leg into her womanhood. With a smirk on his face Cobra fully laid his body over Juvia.

Letting out a gasp as their pelvic regions touched made Cobra growl with smugness. Grinding into Juvia caused her mind to go blank with the pleasure given to her. Wrapping her arms around Cobra's neck, Juvia pulled him down so they could continue kissing. They kissed until they needed air, even then they continued a little more until their lungs started to burn a bit. Pulling apart with a gasp Juvia laid her head back. Cobra started to shower kisses on her neck and around her breast. Going lower down her body he kissed her stomach, which caused her to giggle a bit. Bracing herself for what was to come, because she knew that Cobra wouldn't listen until his dragon had settled down a bit. 

Grabbing her left leg Cobra put it over his shoulder, after that he grabbed her other leg and spread her legs further apart. Watching him made her breathing pick up, because she knew what was coming next. Torture. Pure pleasurable torture. He knew it. She knew it. They both knew it...and they loved it. Cobra loved bringing his mate right on the brink only to pull away. He always loved to hear her begging for her release. Even though it drove her insane, Juvia loved it too. She loved having her control taken away from her. Maybe that's why they are perfect for each other. Cobra knew what to give and how to take care of her. Moving her arms, to where the slit was in her skirt, she started to undo her tie. Lifting her hips up with the help of her mate Juvia took off her bottoms.

Now fully bare before the man she loves Juvia hints at what she wanted by pushing her womanhood to the male. Cobra just chuckled at her impatience. Leaning his head down closer he takes a big sniff of her scent. Juvia didn't understand why Cobra was so big on scent in the beginning of their relationship, but after a while of being together she learned that it's basically an aphrodisiac for mated dragon slayers. Juvia quivered as Cobra gave a small lick to her clit. Feeling herself start to get wet from something small as that always gave Cobra’s dragon side a big ego boost. 

Putting Juvia's legs over his shoulders, Cobra settled himself in between them and got to work. Placing his tongue at the top of her slit, he brought it down and then up again a couple of more times to tease his mate. After hearing her breathy whines Cobra gave in. Sliding his hands down her body, from where they had sat at her breast, he reached for her womanhood and exposed her more to him. Seeing her glistening entrance where her scent was strongest, drove him to let out a predatory growl to any males around that he could feel nearby. After that happened, he dove in and started thrusting his tongue into her opening. Gliding his tongue up to her clit Cobra started to suck and nibble on it. Bringing his left arm farther down, Cobra inserted two fingers into his mate's tight wet little hole. As he’s fingering and sucking on her clit, Cobra sent his right hand back up her body and started to pinch and roll her left nipple. Cobra could feel how close his mate was to losing it. His dragon wanted immediate satisfaction and none of his humans teasing side today. Thrusting his hands faster and harder into his mate Cobra felt her tightening around him. Knowing how close she was he bit into her clitoris, sinking his fangs into her, at the same time her pinched her nipple and thrust his fingers hard into her. Juvia let a keening whine as her mate caused her to orgasm from what he was doing down there. Shaking in his grip Juvia begged for more from him. Just as she was about to speak the door was busted open.

* * *

Gajeel and the rest of the slayers were walking back to Juvia’s dressing room to check in on her to make sure she was okay. Well it was mostly Gajeel who wanted to check on her, the rest followed so nothing bad happened. Since they didn’t know where Juvia’s dressing room was it took them about five minutes to find it. Gajeel was about to knock on the dresser door before he heard the growl that came from within. Feeling his instincts kick in the save his sister, made him kick in the door. The others were too late to stop him when they heard the growl. What they didn’t hear was a moan that had followed right after the growl. When they all burst into the room they weren't expecting to see what they're looking at. There on the couch was a naked Juvia shuddering and moaning with Cobra between her legs. Which they all caught his eye and saw how pissed his dragon was, especially since his mate wasn’t clothed.

Laxus did quick damage control and grabbed the slayers and threw them out of the room. Shouting a quick sorry over his shoulder Laxus kept the broken door shut for the couple. Looking up, he saw how Gajeel was trying to get back in there but the others were holding him back trying to calm down. Laxus sighed wishing he had a way to calm down the man he loved, but knew that could never be his. Shaking off the melancholy thought, Laxus used his powerful voice to take control of the situation.

“ **Calm down Gajeel** ” He said, using his dragon's voice and strength to overpower the out of control iron slayer. What Laxus saw shocked him as he was the only one who saw. Immediately Gajeel calmed down, but also his body slightly quivered. His eyes...oh god his eyes had lust in them at how he took dominance over the situation. There were so many thoughts running through his mind, but sadly right now was not a moment to think about it. Gajeel closed his eyes and let a more visible body shiver showing he was trying to control his dragon. The tension was so palpable and heavy no one could speak. Looking over all the men there Laxus forgot that Gray was with them. He was the quietest out of them all. The shock was clearly written on his face. As he was going to say something, a dark and angry voice broke through all the tension.

“What the fuck is happening back here!” the voice of the owner yelled out into the hallway. All the slayers in the hall looked at Mr. Lee as if they were little kids caught doing something they shouldn’t. No one knew what to say. They saw his fiery left eye burn them with embarrassment, while his icy blue right eye froze them with shame. His frown couldn’t have gotten bigger, but they were wrong. It was so quiet that know one knew what to say.

“It was my fault Sir. I’m sorry” Gajeel’s shaky voice broke through the quiet stillness in the hallway. The owner seemed shocked that they rest followed suit and all apologized. Letting a big sigh, he rubbed his eyes before leveling them all with his intense stare.

“I know how you slayers are, but that doesn’t excuse what happened here. I’m going to let your guild master know what happened. All of you can leave now and I’ll wait by the door” Mr. Lee said in a final tone. The group of slayers started to walk away before they heard the owner speak up again. “I suggest you all head to the guild. I’ll send the other two that way as well. It’s neutral ground, which means it’s safe for all of you to speak. Obviously something is bothering you all, which means it needs to be talked about” he said as he took up his post at the broken door.

With that final piece of advice from him, the group of slayers made their way out front. Ignoring all the questions from everyone, they just started walking back to the guild. Each one thinking about how the night will possibly end.

* * *

Coming down from her orgasmic high Juvia relaxed her body when she felt how upset her mate was. That’s when she noticed how he was by the door as if he was conversing with someone. As she was looking at her mate by the door, she noticed how it was broken. _How is that possible? It was totally fine before, so why is it messed up now?_ Juvia thought as she laid there trying to figure out what happened. She remembered hearing a banging noise but that was it. Grabbing the blanket on the side of the couch Juvia sat up and went to her mate. Grabbing his shoulder with one hand still holding the blanket closed she spoke. "What's wrong my love?" 

Cobra looked at her for a moment before sighing and telling his mate what happened. Staying quiet as she walked back to the couch Juvia sat down as her mate quickly followed after her to check on her. “Droplet? What’s wrong my mate? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Cobra fired off those three questions at a fast rate. Staying silent as he kneeled between her legs wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. “Juvia?” he trailed off after she hadn’t answered his questions. Opening her mouth to speak she couldn’t find the words so she closed it. That happened a couple of more times before letting out a big sigh. 

Grabbing Cobra’s hands she pulled them off her waist to his confusion, but before he could question her Juvia slid down the front couch and sat in his lap. Taking his hands that were still in hers and wrapped them around her body. They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke. “What...should we do?” Juvia spoke as she placed her forehead into the crook of his neck. Cobra stayed silent as he rubbed his hands in circles on her back.

“Well that is up to you. You know that I’ll go with what you decide. Those fucks don’t bother me but, I know they do for you. Whatever you choose, I will stand by your decision” Cobra said as he cradled her head while they held one another. Both stay silent before Juvia let out a noise of aggravation but Cobra chuckled since he saw her thoughts. Disengaging from their embrace Juvia pouted as Cobra got up and held out his hand for her. 

Grasping his hand Juvia was pulled up to stand. Looking around the room briefly she found her clothes and put her performing outfit into her bag. Turning around she looked to her mate, she held out her hand to him. Cobra grabbed it but pulled her in close for a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With that they walk to the door and open it. Seeing the owner standing there Juvia felt shame and guilt as she saw him. “Mr. Lee I am-” she started to speak but he cut her off quick before she could finish what she was saying.

“Hun you did nothing wrong. Those idiots who are in your guild are the ones who fucked up. They’re the ones who are going to fix the problem they made. You two have nothing to worry about. I sent them back to your guild hall for them to calm down. I suggest that you two head over there as well to talk over whatever problem there seems to be between all of you” Mr. Lee said as he patted her head. With a smile Juvia thanked him then gave him a quick hug, after that they walked out into the bar and headed out. As they were leaving they felt eyes on them as they left. Growling out loud in annoyance Cobra glared at everybody, who all quickly averted their gazes and went back to what they were doing. Opening the door Cobra put his arm around Juvia’s waist and they walked out into the night making their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in order 
> 
> Christina Aguleria - Hurt  
> Lindsey Stirling and Christina Perry - Brave Enough  
> Christina Aguleria - Bound to You


End file.
